


瘾

by vivan94



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M, 七折 - Freeform, 四折
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivan94/pseuds/vivan94
Summary: 马嘉琪→李天泽→陈泗旭
Relationships: 陈泗旭/李天泽, 马嘉琪/李天泽
Kudos: 12





	瘾

马嘉琪×李天泽；陈泗旭×李天泽  
为了炖肉写的，对他们其实都不太熟，ooc预警

1.  
在学校的时候，李天泽看起来像一个清纯校草，乖乖牌的好学生。但是马嘉琪知道，白色衬衫有多纯洁，就可以有多放荡，校服包裹之下，吊带袜可以勾勒出怎样呛辣惹火的风景。

他们初遇在学校的后巷里，李天泽脸颊和嘴角带着一点红色的擦伤，他眼睫微垂，眼睛长成乖巧的弧度，脸颊有一种圆润的肉感，配上白皙的肌肤，更衬得擦伤很鲜艳。  
两个男生把他堵在墙角，一个抬手去碰他的伤口，李天泽小脸后仰，轻轻瑟缩了一下。  
有一种战损的美感。马嘉琪想。  
虽然疑似偶遇了霸凌同学的场面，但马嘉琪也不是什么古道热肠的大好人。本来按他的性格，静悄悄的转身就走，去喊老师已经是他能做出的最大的好事了。  
但透过两个男生的肩膀，他瞥见了李天泽的脸，忍不住多呆了几秒。  
李天泽似有所感，他微微抬眼望过来，眼神自然流露出嘲讽睥睨的神气。只一眼，乖顺的少年一下子变成了带刺的玫瑰，娇艳欲滴，绝不轻易绽放。  
好想折断。马嘉琪听见身体深处，雄性的本能叫嚣着，征服他，蹂躏他，以最原始的方式。  
寻衅者被这眼神一激，举起拳头就要动手。  
过程实在太快，以至于拉着李天泽跑路的时候，马嘉琪自己也没想明白，怎么会干出这么不符合自己风格的事情。

“呼...呼...”马嘉琪单手撑着膝盖大口喘气，还没来得及说话，另一只手就被毫不留情的甩掉了。  
“你...能不能有点对救命恩人的态度啊？”马嘉琪嘟囔着回过头，只得到了李天泽附赠的一个白眼。  
李天泽矜持的拿出纸巾，慢条斯理地擦了擦被马嘉琪手汗浸湿的手，嘴角噙着冷笑：“谁要你救我了？”  
“讲点道理，同学。”马嘉琪被美色所惑的大脑终于清醒了一点：“除非你故意想挨打，不然我救你还救错了？”  
“哼！”李天泽嗤笑一声，他不耐烦地看了眼手表，肩膀耷拉下来，似乎有点泄气，嘀咕道：“没劲。”  
李天泽并不理会马嘉琪，仿佛他只是一个打破了什么好事的过路人，不值得他多给半个眼神。他脱下校服外套，塞进书包里，把白衬衫领口扯开两颗扣子，随手把书包半搭在肩上，便头也不回地打算离开了。  
被无视到这种地步，马嘉琪气极反笑，擦肩的瞬间，他干脆利落地拽住了李天泽的手腕。

马嘉琪原本不是一个多管闲事的人，进退有度才是他的一贯作风。而今天，他已经和这个——乖巧外表下仿佛燃着灼灼烈火的人纠缠了太久。  
李天泽因领口散乱而露出的锁骨扯住了他的视线，肩颈的线条流畅漂亮，视线小心逡巡过，未免要为衣领之下的风景不得见而叹口气。  
他已经意识到自己恐怕确实破坏了他的什么计划，但也许是李天泽带着几分骄傲几分不屑的神情勾住了他，也许是别的什么，他噙着冷笑的扣住这个人的手腕，带着一点不服气的跃跃欲试。  
李天泽有些意外的回头，终于给了马嘉琪第一个正眼的打量。他既不生气，也不慌张，任由手腕被握着，只是仔仔细细盯着眼前的男孩子看了起来。  
马嘉琪被看得有些不自在，气性消减，不自觉动了动手指。手掌圈住的少年人腕骨嶙峋支棱着，表层附着一层细腻的皮肤，握得紧了，手心能感受到心脉的跳动，不急不缓，带着一点温润的热气。他的指腹蹭在李天泽细腻的皮肤上，忍不住又捏了捏，心猿意马。

似乎终于发现这个登徒子不是想象中的呆学生，李天泽抽出手腕，饶有兴致地冲马嘉琪笑了一下：“你看起来可不像会多管闲事的人，我见过你，在月考排名的光荣榜上。”  
马嘉琪被这个笑容晃了一下，嘴角挂上看起来真诚又沉稳的笑，如同在和老师做汇报的好学生，他说：“我看上你了。”  
“哦？”李天泽轻抚嘴唇，歪头露出一个调皮的笑，这时候他看起来又像一个单纯好奇的学生仔了，他问道：“哪种看上？”  
“希望你缺钱的那种，”马嘉琪一本正经：“缺爱也行。”  
他成功逗笑了李天泽，比起那些不知所谓的家伙，这似乎也是一个有趣的打发时间的方式。  
李天泽轻快的向人流走去，突然回头冲他挥手，带着点不自知的风情：“我都缺。”

他的每一个回眸，都是勾引，是对马嘉琪的挑衅。  
妈的，不能输。  
他很高兴自己看上了这样一个人，有柔顺美丽的外表，和肆意通透的灵魂，最重要的，适合慢慢把玩。  
他很期待。  
马嘉琪不紧不慢的跟上，带着棋逢对手的畅快和志在必得的笑意，他血液中有什么在沸腾，在平静的表面下酝酿翻滚。

2.  
霓灯初上，酒吧正是开始热闹的时候。  
李天泽在舞池里晃动，一副娴熟的社会人模样，和擦肩而过的人笑着打招呼、呼喝，笑着说一些不雅的脏话。闪烁的彩灯打在他的脸上，模糊了真实的年纪，但属于年轻人的气息还是满溢出来。  
马嘉琪坐在舞池边的卡座上，身边放着李天泽的书包，他点了一杯几乎和饮料没什么差别的鸡尾酒，若有所思的看着舞池里摇晃的年轻男女——太年轻了，即使画上浓妆，也大多是十几岁的模样，在这里装模作样的勾肩搭背，称兄道弟。这里离几所学校都不远，想来有很多李天泽这样叛逆的青春期。  
叛逆，青春期。  
想到这里，马嘉琪觉得有些好笑，他向来是学校的好学生，家长的乖儿子，和这些词应该是不沾边的。但他此时坐在这里，盯着李天泽晃动的腰身，微微浸湿的头发和更加光泽的脖颈，不由得想了一些更叛逆更青春的事情。  
不如说，今天的遭遇好像释放了他灵魂深处的另一面，和平日的他截然不同，又如此一致。李天泽是那把钥匙，一切本该如此。  
中途李天泽来卡座喝了杯酒，鸡尾酒酸酸甜甜，入喉才带出一点辣味，李天泽看着马嘉琪，要和他打一个赌。  
最简单的骰子游戏，桌上就自带了一套骰盅，借着三分酒意，赌约完成。  
马嘉琪赢了，对李天泽露出一个危险的笑，李天泽浑不在意的挥挥手，继续回舞池嗨去了，颇有几分今朝有酒今朝醉的意味。  
指针指向九点半，舞池里的年轻人渐渐换了一拨，李天泽也朝他走过来，示意他们该离开了。  
“这就走了？”马嘉琪有些惊讶。  
李天泽用一种看傻子的眼神看他：“接下来是大人的时间，很危险。”  
马嘉琪失笑：“你倒是很有自觉嘛？”  
“嗯哼~”李天泽喝了一点鸡尾酒，眼睛里泛着一点水光，拎起书包走了出去。

清醒的叛逆，自由的灵魂。

“我要回家了，”李天泽踢着路边的小石子，在手机页面的打车软件上勾勾划划。  
“愿赌服输？”  
“愿赌服输。”

李天泽的家很大很漂亮，也很空很孤寂。他不多说什么，一回家就丢下马嘉琪，毫无主人翁精神的自顾自叼了片面包，吃好洗澡去了。  
马嘉琪自在的靠在沙发上，掏出手机，在外送代买页面下单，选择了一套衣服，和一些必备用品。  
感谢现代科技。

他已经幻想过这个画面千百回，仅管才相识不到24小时。  
李天泽倚在浴室门口，他已经换好了马嘉琪递给他的衣服。  
一件白色的衬衫，和校服很像，但是更长更透，下摆勉勉强强遮住臀尖，松松垮垮挂在身上，像女生的超短裙，走动的时候能透出隐约的春光，是‘真正的’下衣失踪穿法。灯光打在门檐上，少年人颀长的身姿在衬衫下的阴影明暗间若隐若现。  
再往下，是一双修长白皙的双腿，骨肉匀亭，兼具晶莹的肉感和清瘦的美感。这双腿如今半包裹在一双吊带袜里，大腿根部被一圈细细的黑色蕾丝缠绕锁住。在大腿正中前后，蕾丝边像两根蔓藤向下蔓延，勾住小腿袜沿的花边。黑色的丝袜裹住小腿，脚趾不自在的蜷起又放开，是少年含苞待放的性感。  
配上那张单纯干净的脸蛋，和那双泛着水光，含羞带媚，却强作镇定的眼睛，更是让人口干舌燥，非要让他求饶才好。  
偏偏其人还不知死活的开口：“怎么？原来你喜欢这个调子？品味也不怎么样嘛。”  
马嘉琪盯着那张开合的樱桃唇色，根本没有听他在说什么，左不过是那些调调的话，听个语气就知道了。不过没关系，这样才够带劲，他会努力，干到他只能吐出美妙的呻吟为止。  
于是他欺身而上，贴住李天泽的唇瓣，吸吮添咬，暂时堵住了那些尖利的话语，一会留在床上再说好了，也是一种情趣。  
李天泽不甘示弱的回吻他，少年人彼此纠缠，轻易就激发出几分血性来。待到唇瓣品出几分铁锈的味道，两个人都已经气喘吁吁，欲望高涨。衣扣不知不觉被撕扯开，白衬衫松松垮垮挂在肩臂上，马嘉琪的裤带也已经被解开。他将李天泽抵在墙壁上，死死的盯着他，两双眼睛都亮堂堂的，燃着欲望与战争的火焰。  
马嘉琪踢开落在地上的裤子，手顺着大腿往下摸，去勾吊带袜黑色的蕾丝边，又蓦地松手，‘啪’的一声，勒出一道细细的红痕。李天泽吃痛，踢了他一脚，被他抓住小腿，指尖顺着黑丝一路向上抚摸，抬起勾在臂弯观察。腿根，红艳艳的勒痕，在白润的底色上，更显一种凌虐的美感。马嘉琪盯着自己的作品揉捏几下，颇负攻击性的冲他笑了一下。  
李天泽单腿站不太稳，好在他柔韧性尚佳，只重心往后靠在墙上，手勾住马嘉琪的脖颈，舔了舔嘴角的血丝，冲他抬下巴：“别忘了戴套，傻子。”  
马嘉琪揉搓腿根的时候不免碰到他的阴茎，闻言又坏心眼的弹了一下已经半硬的家伙，听见李天泽闷哼一声，才从口袋里去掏套子。  
李天泽不甘示弱的伸手握住马嘉琪的，手法娴熟，直到对方颤颤巍巍站起来才罢休，又去撩拨胸口的红缨，也冲他笑了一下。  
马嘉琪被弄得舒服的叹了口气，心底却有股烦躁的火气升起来，只好更用力的掐住那人的腿根，手指沾了润滑液去涂抹穴口，轻轻浅浅的戳刺。看到李天泽眉头微皱的闷哼几声，心里才觉得舒爽一点，更卖力的试探。  
不等完全到位，他就有些粗暴的往里挤，白衬衫半遮不住的拂过皮肤，轻轻柔柔，瘙得心里更痒。这个姿势并不是很好进去，李天泽吃痛地在他背后划了一道，低声骂了一句什么。些微疼痛带来更他的刺激，他腰用力一挺，终归整根没入，太紧了，两个人都痛得‘嘶’了口气。  
马嘉琪不等甬道适应，借着一股蛮劲大开大合地往里顶，热乎乎的，凭着润滑和逐渐顶出来的肠液，湿漉漉的，又痛又舒服，越来越舒服。李天泽险些没被这蛮横的艹法肏岔了气，一开始还能骂骂咧咧的嘴硬几句，很快张嘴就只能吐出断断续续的呻吟，只有用力在马嘉琪背后留下几道印子才解气。  
渐渐的，李天泽被顶的失了力气，莹白的身子泛了红，软得像一滩水，浑身只有穴口能紧紧夹住在里面驰骋的凶器。肠道不断地被大力破开，全方位的被磨蹭，退出后来不及喘息，敏感点就又被攻击。他手松松勾着马嘉琪的脖子，身子贴着墙往下滑。马嘉琪喘着气，浑身感官都集中在被包裹吸吮的阴茎上，捞住他的腰往上提，然后干脆用臂弯勾住他两条腿，挂在腰上颠了颠。  
这个姿势进得更深了，李天泽的穴口成了锚点，靠着这一点着力点缠在马嘉琪身上，被颠着往上提又狠狠落下去，浑身都打着颤，不由自主地绞紧了肠壁，小猫似的哼哼两声。马嘉琪得了趣，把着他的腿，抱着他走了两步，感受着肠道一下下夹紧，舒服得去亲李天泽的脖颈。  
“真会夹。”他坏心眼的咬耳朵，就着这个姿势，慢悠悠的往洗手间走。  
回应他的只有更加紧缩的后穴，李天泽被肏得眼神迷离，说不出话，狠狠咬住他的肩膀。  
马嘉琪终于缓过第一次接触的激动，狠狠打过招呼后，开始温温柔柔的碾磨。他把李天泽放在宽敞的洗手台上，揉捏亲吻被黑丝包裹的小腿，把玩大腿根吊带袜的花边，下身仍一耸一耸的小幅度进出。  
李天泽瞪着他：“你变态啊。”  
这一眼既横且媚，毫无杀伤力，倒像是床底间的春药，烧得马嘉琪欲念更重，阴茎又硬了几分。  
“还有更变态的呢，宝贝。”他在腿根留下一个牙印，笑得温柔极了，把着李天泽的腿，不拔出来，将他缓缓转了个圈，呈跪趴在洗手台的姿势。  
李天泽被磨得受不了，要去蹬他，腿却被牢牢抓住，嘴里发出一声高亢的呻吟，眼里闪出泪花来。他手肘勉力撑在镜子上，不免看到眼角泛红，满目春光的自己：腰臀被紧紧禁锢，屁股翘着，肉棒进出时被翻出的艳红的穴肉，进入时挤出透明的液体，打成泡沫，跪趴的腿又细又直，吊带袜已经有些破损，黑丝里透出一点白肉，像是色情电影里的场景，腿根红艳艳的，浑身都是乱七八糟的痕迹。一切清清楚楚。马嘉琪靠在他的身后，将他整个人拢在怀里，透过镜子一点点巡视他的身体，最后盯住他的眼睛，相连之处每一次进出都被无限放大。  
李天泽脑子里嗡嗡作响，羞耻极了，眼睛却没有移开，马嘉琪透过镜子和他对视，不住的加速抽插起来，仿佛要把他拆吃入腹的架势。浑身的感官都被集中到那一个地方，李天泽被另一个人的气息裹住，被插得甬道近乎抽搐，忍不住伸手去摸自己的前端。他看着镜子里的自己，也看着盯着自己的马嘉琪，眼睛逐渐被生理性的眼泪模糊，口水顺着哭腔流出来，要迈向极乐的彼端。  
马嘉琪拿开他的手，自己握住他的肉茎胡乱磨蹭，更用力的弄他，抽出来一点就又大力顶到最深处，打得臀瓣啪啪作响，也快要到达高潮。他最后大力的顶弄几下，李天泽颤抖的被顶出来，不住的绞紧后穴。马嘉琪毫不停顿，发狠撞开更紧致的穴道，享受温热的包裹按摩。李天泽被迫延长高潮，等到前面实在也没有了，马嘉琪终于拔出自己的肉刃，摘掉套子，对着穴口和后背射了出来。  
李天泽缓了一会，慢吞吞的爬下来。他身前背后、穴口腿根都是乱糟糟的白浊体液，红痕在白皙的身体上更显眼，一副被狠狠玩过的样子。  
但他的眼睛又恢复了冷淡的神色，径直走到花洒下面，打开水准备冲洗。转头看见马嘉琪还愣在原地，给了他一个白眼：“你可以走了。”  
“你这幅下了床就翻脸的样子，跟谁学的？”马嘉琪故作惊奇道：“好歹让我也洗个澡吧。”  
“滚！”李天泽闭着眼睛冲水，懒洋洋道：“严格来说，我们根本就没有上床。”  
马嘉琪笑眯眯的走出洗手间，这个时候很好说话：“好吧，那我在外面等你先洗完。”  
待他离开，李天泽突然腿软了一下，他蹲在地上，摩挲自己跪出红印的膝盖，小声道：“嘶...好痛。”  
他身上有一股子劲，在床上也是不服输的。  
马嘉琪有幸得见，却更加阴暗的想打破他，折断他，采摘下来，锁在怀里。

马嘉琪再见到李天泽是在学校里，他校服扣到最上面一颗扣子，看起来是个再平常不过的好学生，在篮球场边上兴奋的给同学加油，笑得青春肆意，不染世事的模样。  
在学校李天泽总是装作不认识他的样子，即使见到了，也不过点一点头，然后就转过头和同学说话，讨论作业或者游戏，客气又疏远。  
不过现在看来，他倒是很喜欢篮球比赛。他环视四周时好像和马嘉琪有一个短暂的对视，又好像没有，匆匆给结束比赛的同学送水去了。  
马嘉琪每每这个时候都很想上去捏一捏他的脸，说几句好听的话。不过在学校他还是那个大方敦厚的小马哥，因此也只是看看热闹的篮球场，和同学笑闹一阵，盘算着放学后给李天泽发条短信。

3.  
李天泽好像是一个从不压抑欲望的放纵者，但是陈泗旭知道，他递给自己水瓶时，眼神蕴含着怎样纯粹热烈的期待。  
篮球场边，陈泗旭只有在这个时候才显出一点少年人的鲜活气，抛却平时内敛淡漠的气场，做一个挥洒汗水的少年人。中学的校园里，这种类型的小帅哥人气总是很高，独来独往，很有种孤僻的气质，但又有学妹在私下里传他会扶起被欺负的女生，递上纸帕的流言。何况他还会一点弹唱，文艺汇演的时候抱着吉他往台上一坐，迷妹无数。  
结束了半场比赛，陈泗旭靠在场边休息，李天泽一声不吭的递过去一瓶水，陈泗旭接过时，手心被指尖划了一道，彼此都心领神会。  
比赛结束之后，人潮散去，陈泗旭发梢还滴着水，一边擦头发一边灌口水，往校门外走。他想起初见李天泽的时候，那孩子不知道为什么就很喜欢他，有点像校园bbs上给他表白的小学妹，用更真诚直白的眼神看着他，讨要一些东西。从友情，到某种青春悸动的情愫，他后来给了一些，但仍旧有所保留。  
他走出校门，穿过熙熙攘攘的小吃街，是回家必经的学校后巷，李天泽在那里等他，回李天泽的家。

在陈泗旭面前，李天泽忘记了怎么牙尖嘴利，他总是温顺的，像一只被驯服的小狐狸。连做爱，也是期期艾艾的敞开自己，既期待，又害怕对方皱眉。  
好在陈泗旭总是很温柔的，其实粗暴一点也没有关系，反正他都会接受的。但是陈泗旭笑着吻他，轻啄他的眼睛、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇，像是情人间的游戏，耳鬓厮磨，缠绵刻骨。他就什么脾气都没有了，全身心的沉浸在被宠爱的错觉中，享受一切，允许一切。  
平日里陈泗旭总是有些冷淡的神情不见了，他专注的亲吻身下的人，手指四处摸索，四肢、胴体、乳尖、私处，不得章法，时轻时重，抚摸舔吮，揉捻按压，毫无规律，反而搅得李天泽的心不得安宁。李天泽呼吸散乱，尽量放松自己，还是止不住随着手指颤抖。他爱惨了他这样的表情，仿佛在对待什么很珍贵的人，在做什么很重要的事。以至于陈泗旭伸手去拿床头柜里的润滑剂的时候，李天泽忍不住小小的拉了一下陈泗旭的手臂，又犹豫的放下来。  
陈泗旭给他一个安抚的笑，轻声说：“别怕。”  
等到散发着热气的身体重新覆上来，李天泽才小小声的回了一句：“我不怕。”  
前戏温柔而漫长，手指粘上黏糊糊的液体，在身体里扣挖探寻，另一只手把玩着乳头，像是找到了新的玩具。漫长到折磨。李天泽被弄得意识不清，腿勾着身上的人，无声的催促着。  
“不急，”陈泗旭亲他一下，轻易化解了他的情绪，手指一根根增多，细细摸索着形状，观察身下人的反应。  
“是这里吗？”他故作不解，语气揶揄：“你好敏感啊，天泽。”  
“呜...”李天泽无助的扭动身体，满脸春色，又不敢真的逃开，只好发出一些黏黏糊糊的呻吟，伸手去够那人的昂扬，从手心烫到心口：“求你...”  
陈泗旭恶趣味被满足，就着李天泽的手对准已经湿漉漉的穴口，缓慢又坚决的碾进去。太慢了，粗长异物的存在感太明显，打着圈缓缓碾磨推进，像是要在肠壁的每一寸都做上记号。  
李天泽被刺激的浑身颤抖，明明对方已经很温柔，他却不合时宜的想起了古代的烙型，自己正在被打上烙印。又烫又痛，却又很舒服，有说不出的爽快感，连带着灵魂也一点点被填满，被需要。  
他的手指不知道什么时候已经抓住床单，用力到指节发白，仍旧是敞开自己的姿态，实在受不住，嘴里吐出破碎的呻吟：“你...你快...快一点！”  
他横他一眼，眼波流转，既娇且辣，腿却仍旧无力的勾在陈泗旭精瘦的腰上，挑衅一般在尾椎骨磨蹭，是骨子里露出来的拧劲儿。  
陈泗旭被裹得舒服极了，对他毫无杀伤力的催促恍若未闻，反倒更用力的小幅抽插了一下。李天泽小动物般的呜咽了一下，眼睛湿漉漉的，始终依恋的看着身上的人。陈泗旭又亲了他一下，也被盯得有些动情，安慰的摩挲他的身子。何况他实在被咬得舒服，终于到底后，两个人都喘了口气。  
这甜蜜的折磨实在漫长，李天泽神思恍惚，战栗尚未平复，就被陈泗旭突如其来的一记抽插顶出了哭腔。太重了，刚才还温温柔柔的凶器露出了狰狞面目，它整根退至穴口，又大力到底，肠壁的每一处敏感点都被摸索的清清楚楚，被了如指掌的给予刺激。李天泽终于被逼出一滴眼泪，他泄了。  
陈泗旭耐心的等待他小口喘气，度过不应期，下面随着李天泽的呼吸张弛有度的拿捏他的分身。平日里冷淡到有些冷漠的人，此刻也想说些温柔的情话，何况李天泽看起来实在可怜可爱，值得任何人哄一哄。  
他低声喊他：“宝贝，你这里真漂亮。”  
“宝贝，你咬得好紧啊，舒服嘛？”  
“宝贝，你眼睛真好看，叫的声音也好听。”  
“宝贝，我有没有和你说过，你给我送水的时候，我就想上你了。”  
他每叫一声宝贝，李天泽的肠道就不受控制地收缩一下，绞得李天泽难耐的扭动，泪眼朦胧，绞得陈泗旭揉捏住他的臀瓣，掐出了几道指印。  
陈泗旭一边在敏感点小幅度的快速抽插，一边凑到李天泽的颈边和他咬耳朵：“宝贝...”  
李天泽肠道不自觉抽搐了一下，绞得更紧了，泄愤般的咬住陈泗旭的肩头。咬得狠了，又心虚地舔一舔印子，不敢再大力。陈泗旭任由他咬，仍旧维持着快速有力的小幅撞击，九浅一深，时不时细细研磨。  
他小声贴在他耳边笑：“宝贝，我还什么都没说呢。”  
李天泽爱惨了他这幅鲜活的样子，温柔地情话和调笑的手段，紧闭的门打开了一点，眼里只有自己的样子。  
耳边被说话的气音刺激，耳垂被咬住细细舔舐，李天泽抖得不行，在陈泗旭不住的撞击中化成了一滩水，不知不觉又泄了一次，终于小声哭起来。  
他今天好像格外情动，心里又酸又甜，轻易就丢盔卸甲，简直不像他自己了。  
陈泗旭轻轻舔掉他的眼泪，又不住的亲吻他的脖颈，脸颊，嘴唇，待他平复后，笑道：“宝贝，你真甜。”  
就这样吧，李天泽自暴自弃地缠得更紧了些。  
有时候陈泗旭看他的眼神格外温柔，像他们之间有过什么刻骨铭心的过往，看得李天泽心口发慌。所以他用力抱住他，把彼此都拉近欲望的深渊，让那双眼睛染上情欲的色泽。他喜欢他充满占有欲看他的样子，只有他。  
他制止了陈泗旭想把他翻个身的举动：“我想看着你。”  
陈泗旭沉默片刻，收起了笑容，一手钳住他的手腕，一手揽住他的腰，大开大合的干起来。他面无表情的盯着他，仿佛想看出点什么来。身下抽离到穴口，又贯穿到最深处，打桩般一下下将李天泽钉在原处。  
李天泽紧紧揽住他的脖子，腿没有力气的架在陈泗旭手弯上，做着最放荡的事，眼睛一错不错的和陈泗旭对视，却露出个纯真的笑容来。  
陈泗旭体力意外的好，少年人骨骼尚在疯长，薄薄的肌肉匀称的覆在躯干上，某些时候用以带来意想不到的快乐。他维持着相当快速的频率抽插，穴肉被大力劈开，不等复原又再次被捅穿，被做成肉刃的形状。李天泽被操到说不出话来，只能发出无意义的细碎呻吟。他忍不住咬住自己的手指，又被陈泗旭拿开，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。从空气到神志都被掠夺，穴口混杂着的各色液体被快速打出白沫，一时间，只能听见混合着水渍的‘啪啪’声，李天泽隐忍的呜咽和陈泗旭沉默的喘息声。  
空气中热气蒸腾，一滴汗从陈泗旭的发梢落下来，滴在李天泽的眼睛里，像是一颗泪。  
陈泗旭掐住李天泽的屁股拍捏半晌，几百下开合后，终于抵在穴道深处射出来，完成了这次标记。  
李天泽被射得一颤一颤的，前端随着被填满的频率也挤出几滴白浊来。刚才还在他身上逞凶的人轻柔地退出来，搅和了一下合不拢的穴口。  
沉默的拷问结束了，陈泗旭把他揽在怀里，拍拍他的背哄到：“睡吧。”  
李天泽累惨了，迷迷糊糊的感到有温和的水流抚过，他放心的任由另一个人的手指顺着水流在身体里扣挖清理，在一个温柔地亲吻中睡着了。

4.  
李天泽是一个看起来很会装纯的小辣椒，有一个风情万种的纯洁灵魂。  
马嘉琪拥有他的真实。  
陈泗旭拥有他的天真。


End file.
